xcomfandomcom-20200223-history
EXALT
EXALT is a secret human paramilitary society determined to seize power while the governments of Earth are distracted with resisting the alien invasion in 2015. They are the new enemy faction introduced in XCOM: Enemy Within. Agenda While not allied with the aliens, EXALT harbor transhumanist ideals and sympathize with the aliens' effort to evolve mankind; where others fear or resist the alien invasion, EXALT sees it as their opportunity to acquire the resources they need to seize power. So like XCOM, EXALT is operating in the shadows and endeavoring to recover alien technology and harness the powers of gene modification but, unlike XCOM, their ultimate goal is to rule the world. Strategy EXALT works to disrupt XCOM's activities as they see XCOM as a rival in the acquisition of alien technology and an impediment to the aliens' human experimentation. To this end, EXALT sets up sleeper cells in Council nations around the world; the cell's hidden presence magnifies the effects of any panic the country may receive. Furthermore a cell can go active, performing one of three different EXALT Operations against XCOM: Sabotage, steals funding from XCOM; Propaganda, increases panic in the country where the cell is located; or a Research Hack, reverses progress on the project currently being researched. To counter EXALT's activities, the Council has provided XCOM with additional resources which can be accessed via a new Covert Operations menu in the Situation Room. Enemy types In addition to the strategic threat posed by EXALT, the organization's paramilitary agents present a very real tactical threat during Covert Operations. The following EXALT soldiers may be encountered in the field: *EXALT Operative *EXALT Medic *EXALT Heavy *EXALT Sniper *EXALT Elite Operative *EXALT Elite Medic *EXALT Elite Heavy *EXALT Elite Sniper These paramilitary agents have abilities and equipment that match those utilized by XCOM. The Elite versions of each class not only have higher stats, more advanced abilities, and better equipment but also have been upgraded with extreme genetic modifications; these Gene Mods are unavailable to your own soldiers as they apparently go beyond even Dr. Vahlen's ethical limits. Appearance All EXALT operatives wear high-class business clothing (white shirts and ties and occasionally a vest match with slacks and pin stripe pants) accompanied with gloves, tactical webbing, and red-and-orange striped bandanas that cover their faces. In addition to wearing armor, the Elite soldiers can be identified by the tattoos on their arms which are revealed by their rolled up sleeves. Technology When first encountered, EXALT forces utilize conventional weapons that equal those of XCOM. In fact, EXALT weapons retain the same stats as their XCOM equivalents despite their visual differences; EXALT small arms are dark-colored, sleek or angular, and have elements reminiscent of modern German firearms. These weapons can be recovered after a mission to be used by your soldiers or can be sold via the Gray Market for each. As the game progresses, XCOM will encounter Elite soldiers who wear some armor and utilize laser weapons and equipment that is also on par with XCOM's technology. These weapons can be similarly be recovered and used or sold. EXALT laser rifle can be sold for each. EXALT laser sniper rifle and heavy laser can be sold for . Stat Comparison Notes *The expansion designers decided against giving EXALT operatives a more conventional "special ops" appearance, partially because they felt that look had been overdone in media. More importantly, the designers wanted the look to represent that these men are not trained soldiers but secret agents and fanatics that presumably work day jobs but are ready to respond to EXALT's call at a moment's notice. *The fanatical nature is of EXALT's operatives is revealed by the fact that any agent stunned by an Arc Thrower will immediately commit suicide rather than be captured. Causing an EXALT member to suicide will grant the "Pain in the Neck" achievement. *EXALT has much in common in with Cerberus of Mass Effect 3: a covert paramilitary group with a cell-based structure working from the side-lines of a potentially apocalyptic invasion to advance humanity by studying the invaders' technology and at the same time directly opposing the more conventional and direct protagonist faction, thus becoming a secondary antagonist. The major difference is that Cerberus operates in a setting where aliens are commonplace and hence (formally) tries to stand up for all ''humanity. **In addition, while EXALT's "business-casual battledress" is somewhat of a throw-back to ''The Bureau: XCOM Declassified, a questionable prequel. Category:XCOM: Enemy Within Category:Enemies (XCOM: Enemy Unknown) Category:EXALT